1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and movable seat constructions therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type include a transversely movable passenger seat as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,407 and a swing out vehicle seat as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,994. Seats on movable platforms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,164.
This invention provides a movable seat and a partial enclosure thereabout particularly suited for use in mail delivery cars enabling the driver of the car to move sidewardly relative to the car as in the direction of a rural mailbox or the like.